The Sky's Tears Shall Fall
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: The thunder was the sky's wails of anguish. The lightning was its constant frustration, lashing out. The rain was its tears, drenching the planet in its sorrow. It was all similar to what she was feeling. It was like her. It was her.


**The Sky's Tears Shall Fall**

Unleashing her tears, a choleric scream tore through her throat and ripped out of her mouth, piercing the ears of nearby pedestrians like a strike of lightning. Her legs stopped moving and she fell forward, feeling her knees make contact with the hard ground. Moving her large eyes upwards, she gazed at the blue hedgehog's back, viewing him speeding away into oblivion where she could no longer follow.

Amy Rose wasn't as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, but she could keep up with him for a short while. Still, she'd run out of stamina and had to stop to catch her breath, which was something she was displaying now along with a few other emotional actions.

The other night, Sonic the Hedgehog had promised to go out on a date with her, which Amy thought was a genuine promise that he would _keep_. Now, Amy was starting to come to the conclusion that her blue hero had only agreed to do that to get her to stop chasing him. Earlier today, happy and full of brilliant bliss, the pink hedgehog had waited outside her home for Sonic to come pick her up for their date.

He never showed up.

Confused, angry, disappointed, and sad, Amy had gone searching for the blue hedgehog. She looked all over for the male, but didn't find him. When she _did_ find him, he was at Tails's place hanging out with his best buddy. They were both discussing their past adventures and eating a couple of chili dogs, having a good old time!

Obviously Sonic had forgotten about _her_ and their _date_, which made Amy beyond furious. She was so mad that she flew into the home and immediately attempted to whack Sonic on the head with her hammer. Tails had been incredibly startled and hid behind a sofa while Amy chased Sonic all around the house.

That was what she did _all day_.

While screaming and wailing, she chased Sonic the Hedgehog all over the place for _hours_. Her choleric fury had fueled her adrenaline and increased her stamina for a few hours. Yes. She was _that_ mad.

Unfortunately, Sonic had gotten away and here she was, on the ground and defeated. Tears streamed down her face and silently collided with the ground beneath her as she gasped for air, feeding her lungs. If Sonic had seen her crying, he would have rushed back immediately to comfort her.

Well, he certainly did _not_. Obviously.

Her body now shaking with sobs, Amy continued to weep to herself while being unaware of the many eyes upon her by random individuals. The girl brought a hand to her heart and shut her eyes tightly as she cried. So many negative emotions were pounding throughout her body that she found it extremely overwhelming.

How could Sonic _do_ this to her? She recalled Sonic saying that he _always_ kept his promises. Apparently that didn't contribute to her; seeing as how he did not carry out what he had said he'd do with her.

What was she to him? _Nothing_?

Sluggishly getting to her feet, Amy Rose allowed her tears to cease. However, they came right back without her consent, gently sliding down her cheeks and wetting her fur. She solemnly tilted her head back when she heard the sudden sound of harsh thunder from above.

Then she ruminated.

_The thunder was the sky's wails of anguish._

Continuing on with her rumination, she noticed lightning flashing across the endless ocean that is the sky.

_The lightning was its constant frustration, lashing out._

Feeling more tears fall from her eyes, she felt raindrops begin to pelt into her fur and face.

_The rain was its tears, drenching the planet in its sorrow._

The unexpected gloomy weather reminded her of how she felt right then and there. The pink hedgehog felt her mind go blank, all thoughts dispersing. The female allowed the rain to soak her in its coldness, her tears mixing in with the rainfall.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down onto her shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise and almost fall to the ground. However, the hand kept a firm grip on her body part, keeping her standing. When she looked up to see who it was, she found none other than Shadow the Hedgehog standing there. The black hedgehog was watching her with an untellable expression dancing along his facial features.

"Shadow…?" Amy spoke out loud, her voice coming out broken.

"Don't be so quick to break down." Shadow mysteriously informed her, his tone icy and unsympathetic.

Amy was flummoxed and had no idea what he was going on about. It was actually beginning to get on her nerves. She was in a dark place and she really didn't feel like dealing with Shadow's insensitiveness.

"Let go of me," Amy hissed, taking a step back so his hand was no longer gripping her shoulder. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

Shadow talked again, "You succumb to negativity without a second thought. You break down and give up so easily; no hesitation at all."

Amy was very offended by what he said and her hands curled into tight fists. "You don't know anything and that's _not_ true!" She boomed, similar to the thunder that sounded throughout the area.

"When it comes to _Sonic_."

"_What_?" Amy could feel her aggravation disappearing and being replaced with perplexity.

Shadow folded his arms over his chest, his cold gaze on her turning contemptuous. "When it comes to _Sonic_, you give in to your sadness and crumble like a wall that had been destroyed," He explained icily. "You fall down like you've been defeated in a battle."

"That's…not true…" Amy muttered, uncertainty coloring her voice.

"You act like you're _dying_ when or if _he_ wronged you." Shadow kept on, ignoring how he was making the pink hedgehog feel right now.

"No…"

"You're _weak_."

Amy trembled, hugging herself and sinking to her knees. "_Please_…stop…"

Shadow scowled in disgust, shaking his head. "I'm trying to _help_ you."

"All you're doing is making me feel _worse_…" Amy whispered as it continued to rain down on them.

"That's the point," The Ultimate Life Form revealed cryptically. "I want you to _realize_ how you allow yourself to feel because of _him_."

Amy frowned at the black hedgehog. "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Friends help each other," Shadow growled as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world. "I expected you to know something like that. Now get up."

Amy was shocked.

Seeing how the girl wasn't going to move, Shadow bent down and scooped the female hedgehog into his arms, holding her close to him. Amy was even more surprised by this action and she stiffened in his hold.

"Chasing Sonic isn't going to make him go out with you, you know," Shadow told her seriously, bringing his cold eyes to meet hers. "You should at least attempt other methods on winning him over."

Amy was silent.

"Chaos control!" Shadow had taken out a Chaos Emerald and had used it.

When Amy looked around, she saw that they were in front of her abode. Shadow set her down on her feet and then put his Chaos Emerald away, staring at her.

The pink hedgehog stared back at him, now highly curious by the black hedgehog's behavior.

"Think about what I said." Shadow remarked in a serious manner before speeding off into the evening.

Amy breathed out a sigh as she watched Shadow the Hedgehog vanish. After a moment, she entered her home to get dry and to get into some warm clothes.

As the days came and went, she _did_ think about what Shadow had told her. The female didn't chase Sonic anymore and decided to keep her distance from him, which she knew confused Sonic a lot. _Everyone_ was surprised by her change of action.

Now here she was, a week later at Cream the Rabbit's seventh birthday party. All of her friends were there, even the Chaotix. Everyone was gathered in the living room while watching little Cream unwrap her gifts.

"A friendship bracelet?" Cream cheered, gazing at the gift Amy had gotten her in her palm.

Amy nodded, smiling fondly at her friend. "Yes. Do you like it?" She asked.

"I love it, Amy! Thank you!" Cream chirped beatifically, putting the bracelet on her wrist.

"Chao!" Cheese yipped joyously from beside her.

"That's lovely." Vanilla commented from her spot on the couch, watching her daughter.

"You should open mine next," Knuckles remarked suddenly, pushing a small box into the rabbit's little hands. "I got you a bunch of flowers."

"Why would you tell her that, Knuckles? Now she won't be surprised when she opens it!" Tails pointed out from the ground where he sat.

"Hush, will you?" Knuckles growled.

As the conversation and birthday party carried on, Amy watched and enjoyed the company of her friends. She was sitting on the couch beside Vanilla, grinning from ear to ear. When she moved her gaze elsewhere, she could see Sonic approaching her.

Amy's grin didn't disappear.

"Hey, Amy…" Sonic greeted her, flashing her a smile.

"Hi." Amy greeted him back.

"Can I talk to you outside for a sec?" Sonic questioned, appearing nervous.

Amy shrugged casually, but was secretly curious about what Sonic wanted. For some reason, her heart had increased in its speed she could feel butterflies attacking her belly. "Sure." She caterwauled.

Sonic nodded and then headed outside, Amy following close behind him. Once they were outdoors, the pink hedgehog turned to look at her blue hero wonderingly. She noticed that he was still portraying uneasiness.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?" Amy asked, genuinely curious to know. She and Sonic never really had a real conversation ever since the day he ran from her when they were supposed to have a date.

"I want to apologize for not keeping my promise to you," Sonic confessed with a guilty sigh, peering down at his shoes instead of at Amy's face. "I didn't make you cry, did I?"

Amy frowned, feeling uncomfortable and remembering that awful day. For some reason, it made her think about Shadow and the words of advice he gave her. Then, she realized that she hasn't seen the black hedgehog since then. "Yes…you did make me cry, _Sonic_."

"_Shoot_, I…I'm sorry, Amy," Sonic honestly said, looking even more guilty now. "I really didn't mean to make you cry and I really didn't mean to make you sad, I was just…"

"Don't worry about it, Sonic," Amy interrupted him, shaking her head and sighing. "I'm over it."

A frown crawled around Sonic's features now. "Are you sure, Amy?"

"Positive." Amy gave him a kind smile.

"Well…are you over _me_?" Sonic questioned, now staring into her eyes and expecting an immediate answer.

Amy Rose was surprised by the unexpected query and she blinked a few times, trying to clear her mind. She gazed back at the speedy hedgehog and realized she really didn't have to think about that reply.

"Never…" Amy responded. "I'd never get over you, Sonic."

A smile spread across Sonic's facial features and he said, "Then you'd be more than happy to go on a date with me, right?"

Pure joy blossomed within Amy's body and a bright smile painted her face. Her cheeks colored and she giggled cheerfully, truly happy by his words. "Of course I will!" Amy blurted out loudly, euphoria taking over.

Sonic held out his hand to her and Amy wasted no time in taking his hand. She could feel his fingers close around her smaller hand and Sonic flashed her another smile. "Cool," He said. "We should get back to the party."

Amy nodded. "Yeah!"

Then the duo entered the house, unaware of Shadow the Hedgehog watching them. He was hiding behind a tree, eavesdropping and viewing them discreetly. The male was satisfied with how things turned out with Amy. He secretly didn't want her to be sad and was glad Sonic came to his senses and apologized.

Glancing down at Cream's gift in his hand, Shadow approached the rabbit's house, ready to join the party.


End file.
